Stars In Your Eyes
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: Ally Dawson met rockstar Austin Moon at one of his CD signings; which she was forced to go to by her friends. When he takes a liking towards her, she immediately turns him down. However, Austin doesn't take no for an answer, and little does Ally know that this time is no exception. A little bit OOC!
1. I Won't Take No For An Answer

**Okay, I just want to say, I am so sorry that I have deleted some of my other stories! I just deleted the ones that aren't as popular, and that I don't really have time to update anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I can't believe my friends. They always have their ways of forcing me into going places with them. Like last summer for example; we were sitting at my house, bored and absolutely boiling as the heating had broke. So they all suggested that we go to the beach. Of course I got outnumbered, as I am the only one who isn't fond of the beach out of all of my friends.

Anyway, they have somehow managed to drag me to the local music store to get signed Austin Moon CD's. That is another way I differ from my friends. They are fans of Austin Moon, I am not. I just don't get the obsession. Yeah, he has good looks and the talent, but he seems like the type of guy who likes to break innocent girl's hearts. And I bet that he doesn't even write his own songs. They begged me to ask my dad to get Austin Moon to come to Sonic Boom, but of course I declined their persistent nagging. Why would I want him anywhere near my practice room?

So, that is basically how I got here. Standing in a crowded line, waiting for some egotistical rockstar to say a quick 'hello', and then turn to the next person in line and completely forget you even exist. I say it's a line; it's some sort of chaotic mess. I am not even kidding. I can hear a ringing in my ears from the amount of screaming these girls are making from just being able to glance at him. Plus, I keep getting hit in the face by everyone trying to push their way through to the front.

"Come on Ally! We're so close!" Trish yells over the noise, dragging me closer to the desk where Austin sits. The rest of my friends follow excitedly, also deafening me with their screams.

"I still don't get why I had to come!" I also yell.

"Because, we wanted to do something all together; like a friend outing!" Trish states, loudly of course.

"And you couldn't have though of anywhere better but here?"

"Nope!" And with that, I get pulled even closer to the front. I can see Austin sitting at a desk, with his blonde hair flopping over his face in an arrogant manner. He is smiling like it hurts, and hand is speedily signing CD's like he is trying to hurry everyone along.

"Ally, we're next!" One of my other friends, Sienna shouts, happily. Oh great. I am about to meet Austin Moon! Note the sarcasm.

"Hey girls!" Austin smiles, looking at us all. I suddenly feel awkward, like he is patronising me in a way. All of my friends bombard him with CD;s to sign, and he signs all of them, before looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask him, confused; then I catch on. "Oh! You think I want you to sign something? I don't even own anything that has your name on. In fact, I've never even willingly listened to one of your songs; I was actually dragged here by my friends" I state.

"Okay, well not everyone has to like my music. It's cool" He smiles at me, genuinely.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever"

"Ally, don't be so rude!" Trish scolds, glaring at me.

Austin laughs. "It's fine. She's entitled to her opinion. Isn't that right _Ally_?" He turns to me, putting emphasis on my name. Ugh, now he knows my name.

"Uh huh. Yeah, can we go now?" I ask the others, trying to act as bored as I can. Well, that isn't very hard when you are stuck in a room full of Austin Moon fans.

"Sorry about her" One of my friends, Mia apologises to Austin.

"As I said, it's cool" He shrugs, smiling.

"Austin, can you hurry it up a bit? It is getting a bit crowded in here" One of his entourage tells him, making me roll my eyes. Typical. You only get a limited time to meet the rockstar, before being hurried off and forgot about all in 30 seconds.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you all!" Austin smiles, winking at me. I don't know whether it was a flirtatious wink, or an obnoxious wink. I'm going to go with the latter.

"Yeah, yeah let's go!" I say, hurrying everyone along. When we all get outside of the music store, all of the girls squeal like maniacs. Everyone is staring us like we are crazy; well not me, I'm just standing here like I don't know them at all.

"That was unbelievable! Austin Moon is so amazing!" Sienna squeals, excitedly. The other girls shout different responses to that, along the lines of:

"I know right!"

"He is so dreamy!"

"Did you see his muscles? They are way better up close!"

I just stand there, rolling my eyes.

Once they have finished their little conversation, we all begin to walk away from the store, which I am so happy about. Now I can go and get something to eat. I didn't even have time to grab some breakfast before Trish's mum came to pick me up at 8 this morning. And it's a Sunday, meaning I will have to get up early tomorrow for school. I wanted a lie in this weekend when I actually have a day off from work at Sonic Boom, but no; that obviously wasn't everyone else's plans.

We get so close to the food court, until we hear a voice coming closer from behind us; causing us to stop in our tracks.

"Ally!" We all turn around to see a man, around his 30's running up to us holding a note of some sort. Okay, how does this man know my name? He doesn't look familiar.

"I'm Ally, and you are?" I ask him.

He stops in front of us, trying to catch his breath a little, before starting to speak. "Ally. I am Mr Moon's PA. He requested that I give you this" And with that, he hands me the note, and waits patiently for me to open it.

I stare at the note, a little hesitant to open it. Why did Austin want this to be given to me? All of my friends are gaping at me with wide eyes, staring at me expectantly to open it. I want to open it, eager to know what it is; however I don't. I just don't want to open it and see it is some sort of joke or something. I can feel my friend's and Austin's PA's eyes on me, waiting for me to to open the note. So I do. I quickly open it, just to get it over with. This is what it says:

_Ally,_

_I only have like, 10 seconds to write this note so I'm going to make it short and sweet. You're cute. You may not like me, but I like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me next Friday (the Friday coming up)? x x_

_Sincerely,_

_Austin Moon_

I don't know how to react to this. I feel like throwing it away, but it is sort of sweet I guess. I mean, no guy has ever called me cute before. My friends were reading it over my shoulder, and are now squealing with excitement.

"Ally! You have to say yes!" Trish states.

"No I don't" I shrug, still holding the note.

"But, it's not like everyday a celebrity just randomly asks you out!"

"Whatever" I reply, rolling my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"So Ally, I was told to go to Mr Moon with an answer sometime soon..?" His PA states, making it sound more like a questions. I almost forgot he was standing there.

"Um okay.. Tell him, no!"

"What?!" All of the girls shriek at once.

"Okay then, stay here" He says, before running off towards the music store. We all stay put, while I get harassed with questions as to why I said no to Austin. Isn't it obvious? I have been wanting to get away from the guy ever since I got here.

His PA comes back 2 minutes later, stopping in front of us again. "He said to read the bottom of the note" I look down and see that my hand is covering the bottom of the paper. I remove it, before reading:

_P.S. I won't take no for an answer!x_

"Aw, that is so sweet!" The girls coo, smiling dreamily at the note.

"Tell him, he is going to have to take no for an answer!" I tell his PA, before crumpling up the note, and throwing it away.

"Okay. But just so you know, he never gives up on something once he has his mind sent on it" His PA tells me, raising his eyebrows.

"Please, I am never even going to see him again" I state, before turning and walking away to the food court; with the girls in tow.

Little did I know how wrong I was.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue? Was it a bad first chapter? I know it's short but it's the first chapter to kind of get things going, I want this story to actually have quite long chapters:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	2. Best Friends and Sisters

**Hey guys! I can't believe I got 39 reviews for the first chapter! That is awesome, so thank you!:D**

**abiecat - You're an awesome reviewer! Keep reviewing:D**

**weloveauslly - That is such a nice thing to say! Thank you:)**

**Guest - I will take your suggestions into account, and I will add your OC into the story.:)**

**LoveShipper - Yep, love at first sight hehe:) Well, from Austin's side anyway**

**URxGORGEx - Your stories are awesome too! I actually have read them:D**

**I am hoping to get a few of my stories updated tonight!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

After yesterday's events, my friends have not stopped pestering me about the whole Austin thing. Surely if they are fans of his, they would want to go out with him; so me saying no is sort of an opportunity for them. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind dating a rockstar, just not him. He is too famous! He would just create unnecessary stress and unwanted attention. I am currently walking to school with them, which isn't that exciting when they are nagging you about not saying yes to him.

"Okay, okay. I get it guys!" I exclaim, clearly exasperated.

"You are just saying that to shut us up!" Trish states.

"Can you blame me? You haven't shut up since you got to my house this morning!"

"Well sorry, but we just don't get why you said no to _the_ Austin Moon!" Trish exclaims, waving her arms about in an exasperated motion.

"Because, he is too well known for a start! The attention would get so annoying, and you know I am not the biggest fan of attention!" I state.

"You really have to start getting over that issue of yours Ally" Sienna tells me, the others nodding in agreement.

"Whatever.." I mumble, before walking ahead into the school building. They follow after me, now talking about something else. Finally!

When we get to our lockers, which are all next to eachother, we all get our books out for the day. That is how we became friends in the first place really; we have lockers that are all next to eachother.

Anyway, once we are all finished, we go our separate ways to our first class of the day. Mine is English.

* * *

The lesson goes by tediously slow, making me almost fall asleep. I mean, my teacher has such a monotone voice, it is unbearable to listen to. Once the bell finally rings signalling the end of the lesson, I race out of my seat, dragging my bag in tow.

"Hey Ally! Ow!" I look up, to see none other than my crush, Dallas staring down at me, rubbing his arm. I must've accidentally ran into him. Dallas is gorgeous, to say the least. His hair always flops just the right way, and he always smells like a fresh summers breeze.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" I say weakly, my smile faltering.

"It's okay" He smiles, showing his amazing pearly teeth.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good" I smile back, this time more enthusiastically.

"So, what lesson do you have now?" He asks me, as I dust myself off of any imaginary dirt from bumping into him.

"Um, Gym" I sigh, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Really? I love Gym! How can a person hate Gym?"

"I can't stand it! It's just an excuse to humiliate those who aren't athletic; like myself. You like Gym because you can actually play a sport" I state, making him chuckle.

"I guess" He replies, still chuckling lightly.

"What lesson do you have?" I ask him, just realising we are still standing in the middle of the hallways.

"History" He sighs, rolling his eyes.

I giggle. "It's not that bad!"

"For you! You're actually good at it!"

"What can I say?" I shrug, flipping my hair in exaggeration.

He laughs lightly at my stupid joke. "Anyway, do you want me to walk you to the changing rooms?" He asks, holding his arm out waiting for me to link mine with his. I'm surprised I don't get completely nervous around him; it's probably because I am used to him. I mean, I was embarrassing when I first met him. I stuttered every word, went insanely red whenever he looked my way, and basically tripped every time I would try and act cool in front of him.

"Sure" I smile, before linking my arm with his, and we walk down the hallways in a comfortable silence. He is the perfect height for me, well in my opinion anyway. I could lie my head on his shoulder now, and it wouldn't feel completely uncomfortable or weird. Of course it would look weird if I did that randomly though.

When we get to the changing rooms, he stops outside, unlinking our arms in the process. I kind of miss his warmth, but he doesn't seem to notice my sort of sad facial expression.

"So, here you are!" He exhales, smiling charmingly at me.

"Here I am!" I nod, standing there just rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Are you going to go in or what?" He asks, with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Oh yeah.." I laugh awkwardly, propping my bag and my gym kit bag back up on my shoulder. "Bye. Thanks for walking me" I smile, waving slightly.

"No problem" He smiles, as I walk into the changing rooms.

I set my stuff down, before getting changed, quicker than anyone else might I add; even though I was basically the last one here.

"Woah, how did you get changed so fast!?" Trish exclaims, wide eyed.

"I don't know" I shrug.

"Well, why was you late anyway?" She asks, as she begins to put her hair up into a messy bun.

"I kind of bumped into Dallas, literally, and we got to talking. He offered to walk me here, so he did" I smile just thinking about the memory.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" I knew she wasn't finished with her sentence, she has that look on her face. "But, if you would've said yes to Austin, it wouldn't be as sweet! Which is a good thing, because Austin is hotter than Dallas anyway!"

I gasp dramatically. "How could you say that?"

"'Cause it's true!" She shrugs, rolling her eyes at my over-dramaticness.

* * *

The day goes by pretty slowly, meaning the time to go home doesn't come very soon. Finally, it is the end of the day, and as soon as the bell signalling the end of the day rings, I run out of the building in excitement. I just want to get home to either start on some homework, write some songs, or just relax. Or all 3.

I decide to walk home on my own, as I can't be bothered to wait for my friends to finally get out of their classes. As I said, I just want to get home.

When I do get home, the first thing I do is fling my bag down somewhere. "Mum? Amelia?" I call, wondering if anyone is home. Amelia is my sister; she is younger than me, 13 to be exact. She looks like me really, brown hair, brown eyes. Just like my mum. We don't live with our dad anymore, and we don't really like to talk about it.

"I'm here honey!" My mum calls from the kitchen. I wander into the kitchen, instantly smelling the scent of fresh homemade pasta. Just the way I like it. My mum is an awesome cook, meaning we get awesome food everyday.

"Hey! Where's Amelia?" I ask her, leaning against the table casually.

"She's upstairs watching something on the internet" She answers me, sounding a bit confused about what Amelia is doing. I don't think she gets the concept of technology.

"Okay" I smile, before walking upstairs into my room. I shut my door, and collapse onto my bed; sighing at the comfort of the duvet below me. It is peaceful and just the way I like it, until I start to hear a blaring noise coming from my sister's room. Ugh!

I get up from my bed unwillingly, before lazily opening the door, and barging into Amelia's room. The first thing I see is not a pretty sight. There are Austin Moon posters covering the walls; every inch possible. Seriously, there is no wall space left, as it is all covered with his face. And the noise I was hearing wasn't just any noise, it's none other than Austin's music! Does she have to have it so loud?!

"Since when have you been a fan of Austin Moon's?" I ask her, loudly as the music is pretty loud. She turns it down so I can return to a normal speaking level, before she speaks up herself.

"Since forever!" She tells me, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you haven't! I have never seen these posters before, and you never listen to his music" I retort, folding my arms over my chest.

"Why does it matter when I became a fan! Me and my friends love him, and we intend to keep it that way!" She states, defensively. Great. Just what I need. A bunch of squealing friends and a sister who are Austin Moon fans.

I am about to walk out, until an idea pops into my head. I am going to make her as jealous as possible. "Y'know, I met Austin Moon yesterday with my friends" I smirk as I watch her face turn from a scowl, into a sort of shocked expression.

"No way! You met Austin Moon?!" She asks in disbelief, as I nod in response.

"Uh huh. And guess what else?"

"What?" She asks eagerly on edge of my every word.

"He asked me out! But I turned him down.." I say nonchalantly, beginning to pretend to take an interest in my nails.

"What?! No way! he would never even make eye contact with you!" She gasps, now in complete and utter shock.

"It's true! But believe whatever you want" I shrug, before turning to go; however, her hand stops me.

"What is he like in real life?" She asks, almost timidly.

"In my opinion, not that great. But to my friends, legendary" I state.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually turned him down! Who would do that?!"

"Me" I answer, as coolly as possible.

"That was so stupid of you!" She says, loudly. I just shrug and walk out, shutting her door behind me.

* * *

"Do I have to?" I whine, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Yes! She is your sister" My mum states, firmly.

"But, can't you take her? I have a life!"

"No, I have to work late tomorrow!"

"Ugh! Fine!" I huff, clearly defeated. There is no arguing with my mum once she has her mind set on something.

"Great" She smiles, before walking off to the living room. I just stand in the middle of the kitchen, frowning. It's Tuesday, and I am just about to go to school. Hopefully I see Dallas again like yesterday.

My mum wants me to take some of my free time, just to take my sister shopping for some stationary and stuff for school. She loses them like you wouldn't believe. Amelia is also expecting a few new clothes thrown into the mix as well, which is definitely not happening! Well, if I have to pay for it anyway.

I can't believe I have to spend my only free time tonight going shopping with my little sister. Don't get me wrong, it isn't the worst thing in the world, but I kind of left my homework last night, because I thought I could catch up tonight. I guess not.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think! Was it horrible? Good? I know her and Austin aren't meeting again quite yet, but it would be pretty unrealistic if he just turned up at her door or something like that!**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	3. We Meet Again

**Wow guys! 55 reviews for 2 chapters! Thank you:)**

**abiecat - Haha, your reviews always make me smile!:)**

**Ashlee (Guest) - You're another awesome reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

My morning was pretty boring, as usual. I got up, showered, dressed, and then went to school. My friends were a little easier on me today about the whole Austin thing, but they are still pestering me about it.

The afternoon was all that great either. My sister kept texting me every 5 minutes, with pictures of clothes she wanted me to buy. Obviously I ignored them, I didn't want to risk getting a detention.

After school, I sauntered home, not caring if I make my sister wait or not. I let the wind rush through my hair, making me feel relaxed and free for a while. Of course, that feeling doesn't last forever, as I walk up my front porch steps.

I can hear my mum yelling Amelia, before she opens the door, and jumps at the sight of me.

"What are you doing out here?" She asks, sounding stressed.

"Listening to you shouting!" I reply.

"Well, why didn't you come inside, instead of standing out in the cold!?"

"I didn't feel like coming in" I shrug, causing her to roll her eyes.

She sighs. "Look, it doesn't matter! Your sister is waiting, hurry up before the stores close!" And with that, she is off and in her car, and driving down the street, and out of sight.

I sigh, before walking into the house, instantly greeted by my sister; who is yelling at me in frustration. "Where have you been?! I have been waiting for ages for you to get home!-" I cut her off.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask her, whilst walking towards the door. I decide to not answer her questions, as it will just cause unwanted arguments. She doesn't reply; just walks behind me, quietly.

And that is basically how I ended up here; in Hollister **(1)**, watching my sister try and pick some clothes. We made a deal; I buy her stationary, and she buys her clothes. I didn't really want to make that deal, but I had no choice.

"Ugh! Just hurry up already!" I yell, exasperated. I get a few stares from passers by, but I don't really care. I just want to go home.

"Sorry! But, I can't decide between, this top, or this skirt" She tells me, holding up two items of clothing.

"Then get them both!" I suggest, throwing my hands up, in exhaustion.

"I can't! I don't have enough money!"

"How much did you bring?" I ask her.

"Just about enough for one of them! I only brought enough for stationary, because that's all I thought we would have time to get!"

"Then get the.. skirt!" I tell her, shrugging.

"But, the top would go so much better with the rest of my things!" She whines, making me roll my eyes.

"Fine! Get the top then!"

"No! Because, what if I want to wear the skirt!?"

"Then come back, and get the skirt tomorrow!"

"But what if I'm busy!?"

"I'm sure you'll find time!"

"But-" I cut her off, by taking the top from her grasp, and running over to the check out counter.

"Hey! Ally!" I hear my sister shout from behind me.

I ignore her, and start talking to the check out lady. "This please" I say, out of breath from running.

"Okay" She smiles, before scanning the item. My sister finally catches up, and hands the lady some money; who takes it, gratefully. Once we are done, we head out of the store.

"Here you go!" I sigh, handing her the bag.

"Thanks" She replies, taking the bag, happily.

We wander around for a while longer, until we both decide to just go home. Well, that is what we planned. My sister had to go and ruin things, by spotting something that made her squeal in excitement.

"What?" I ask her, exhausted.

"Look!" I turn my head, to find none other than Austin Moon, doing yet another CD signing at the exact same music store. What is he still doing here?!

"Let's go!" I state, dragging her away from the chaotic gathering around the store.

"Why?" She questions, whining.

"Because.." I trail off.

"Oh, is it because of the fact that you declined his little date invitation?" She smirks, beginning to catch on.

"No.." I lie, unconvincingly. I have never really been all that good at lying.

"Yes it is!" She smiles, before releasing from my grip, and racing towards the door to the music store.

"No, wait!" I yell after her, trying to catch up. She gets lost in the crowd of screaming girls, so I just stay behind. I would rather not get caught up in all of that.

A couple of minutes later, I see the girls part, and my sister smirking. What has she done..?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ally; the girl who refused to go out with me" Oh no. The voice sounds all to familiar. It's of course, Austin Moon.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, or boring, or whatever! It's Christmas tomorrow, so hopefully that will make up for the short chapter! If I don't manage to update any of my stories tomorrow, Merry Christmas!**

**Please review/favourite/follow**

**(1) I don't own Hollister**

**Stay Rossome!**


	4. Commence 'Operation Boyfriend'

**Hey guys! Thank you for more amazing reviews!**

**abiecat - Thank you, my Christmas was good!:) Why was your's sad, if you don't mind me asking? Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up a bit!:D**

**By the way, if you have a chance, or you haven't already; check out my movie parody of _Titanic_, and my one-shot collection! I want to see what you guys think of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

All I can do is stare, wide-eyed at Austin. I send a quick glare my sister's way, but all she can do is smirk.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Austin raises his eyebrows at me, expectantly.

I clear my throat, before answering him. "I just didn't want to go out with you; accept that, and move on." I state, before trying to walk away.

"As I wrote before, I don't take no for an answer! And this time isn't different! Why can't you just accept the fact that I actually like you?" He asks, looking slightly hurt. This makes me stop in my tracks.

"Because.." I trail off.

I hear my sister sigh, before speaking up. "Look, I will give you our address and Ally's phone number, and then she can't refuse you!" What?! Amelia starts scribbling away on a piece of scrap paper, before handing it to Austin.

"Thanks!" He exclaims, before turning to me, smirking; waving the piece of paper in front of my face.

What're you going to do? Stalk me?" I snort, rolling my eyes.

"No. But, I _am_ going to get you to go an a date with me!" He replies, casually.

"Look-" I pause. There is a crowd of people staring eagerly at us, including my sister. I drag Austin away from the crowds, and to a secluded part near the food court. "Look, I can't go out with you!" I state, bluntly.

"Why not?" He questions, confused.

"Because.." I scan through my brain for any decent excuses. "Because, I have a boyfriend! I exclaim, a little too quickly. Of course it is a lie; no boy has given me attention all through high school. Well, except for Austin, but he doesn't really count.

"Oh, really?" He asks, a little upset.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well, he is a lucky guy.." He pauses. "But that doesn't mean that I am giving up!" He declares, seriously.

"Whatever.." I roll my eyes, before wandering off to find my sister.

"Wait!" I hear Austin call from behind me. I stop, and turn to him, expectantly. "Here are 3 tickets to my concert tomorrow night! Maybe you and your boyfriend could come." He smiles, handing me 3 tickets.

"Uh, who is the 3rd ticket for?" I question, confused.

"Your sister. She said she is a big fan, so.. y'know. Just turn up, and then you can tell me what you think."

"I don't think that's such a good idea.." I reply, nervously. I can't bring my boyfriend, because I don't have one!

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm busy tomorrow."

"No you're not. Just come.. please?"

I sigh. "Okay, fine!" I answer, reluctantly taking the tickets out of his hand.

"Awesome!" He smiles, before kissing me on the cheek. He walks off, as I stand there, stunned by what just happened. He kissed me on the cheek! Doesn't he know I have a boyfriend!? Oh, what am I talking about, I don't have a boyfriend! But he doesn't need to know that!

Now commence operation 'Find Myself A Boyfriend For Austin's Concert Tomorrow'. Okay, I am going to have to work out a new, better title. But that can wait!

* * *

**Hey guys! If any of you have ideas for this story, PM me; I would love to read a few!:) I am currently listening to loads of R5 songs and Ross Lynch songs on repeat, so sorry if this chapter isn't all that good; I got distracted by the awesomeness of their songs!:D**

**This chapter was sort of a filler! The other chapters will hopefully be longer, as the story has now got underway!**

**Review/Follow/Favourite**

**Stay Rossome!**


	5. Meeting My Fake Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! This chapter is short, but I hope it is enough for now:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Really?!" Amelia squeals, almost bursting my eardrums.

"Yes, really!" I deadpan, for the 100th time tonight. I have just told her that we are going to see Austin live in concert.

"Wait, who's the third ticket for?" She questions, confused. Oh great; I was afraid she would ask that.

"My boyfriend.." I mumble, looking down.

"What was that?" She asks.

"My boyfriend!" I shout.

She bursts out laughing. "You don't have a boyfriend!"

"How would you know? I can be a very appealing person! I mean, Austin likes me!" I exclaim, a bit offended by what she said.

"What's his name then?" She asks me, raising her eyebrows.

"..."

"Ha! You aren't a very good liar y'know!"

I sigh in defeat. "Fine! But you can't tell Austin! I don't want him finding out I'm lying!"

"I still don't get why you don't want to go out with a good-looking celebrity like Austin Moon!" She states, making me roll my eyes. Just because he is a celebrity, that doesn't suddenly make me want him. I like a person for their personality; not for their celebrity status.

"Because, I'm not going to go out with him just because he is famous! That is way too shallow for me!"

"But imagine how popular you would be at school!"

"When you begin to mature like me, you will realise how unimportant popularity is! I mean, they're all the same! Unpopular people are unpopular for a reason! Because they're different! And if you ask me, being different is way more interesting!"

"Surely dating a rockstar is different."

"Ugh. Whatever!"

"Look, I can help you get a boyfriend!" She states, smiling at me.

"I don't want a real one, I want a fake one to fool Austin. Plus, you're younger than me, how are you suddenly good at love advice and stuff?"

"Because, I watch the movies! I can get you a fake boyfriend!"

"How?"

"Well, my friend's brother is single and ready to mingle!"

"That sounded really lame coming from you." I deadpan, holding a giggle in.

"Do you want my help or not?"

I sigh. "It's not really like I have much of a choice. I mean, the concert is tomorrow!"

"Okay, so I will ring up my friend, and see if she will ask him for you."

"But, it's already late notice, I don't want to sound rude. And I don't want to lead him on or anything."

"Leave it to me! I will make sure he knows it is fake, and that you both make Austin jealous."

"No! I don't want to make Austin jealous, I want him to leave me alone because he thinks that I have a boyfriend!" I exclaim, frustratedly.

"I'm confused.."

"You're not the only one."

* * *

"So, he agreed to this right?" I ask my sister as we drive to the concert.

"Yep. He said he would be happy to help!" She smiles, obviously proud of what she has done.

I roll my eyes at her self-regard. "Okay, good."

And with that, we drive to the concert.

When we get there, I park up, before me and my sister get out.

"Where is he?" I ask her, looking around.

"He should be here soon!"

We wait another 5 minutes, until a tall, dark-haired guy comes walking up to us, smiling. "Are you Ally?" He asks me, politely.

"Uh, yes I am. And you are?" I reply.

"Jake. I am Amelia's friend's brother." He smiles.

"I know that." I smile back, trying to not sound rude. I mean, he _is_ doing me a favour.

"I hear you need a fake boyfriend for the night?"

"That is true."

"Well, I am happy to be of assistance!" He smiles, holding out his arm for me to link. And I link arms, smiling gratefully at him.

"Hey! Wait for me guys!" I hear Amelia call from behind us, as she runs to catch up with us.

And commence 'Operation Trick Austin Into Thinking That I Have A Boyfriend So He Will Leave Me Alone'. Okay my operation names really need some work.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was rubbish. I am tired since it is New Year's Eve, so yeah:) If any of you have ideas that you would like to see in the story, PM me!**

**I'm not even kidding, this chapter kind of sucked. Sorry about that..:/**

**Stay Rossome!**


	6. The Concert

**I replaced the author's note last chapter, with the actual chapter. So if you haven't read it, go back!:)**

**Wow! I have reached over 100 reviews in 5 chapters! Thank you:) I would love to give you all a shout-out, but I think you'd rather get on with the story. And whoever my 100th reviewer was, thank you! I think it was ****Hi (Guest)****. A few of you may be wondering why I didn't use Dallas as her fake boyfriend. Well, I just thought that idea has been used a few times in other stories, so yeah.**

**The idea for this chapter was given to me by TOMBOY-writerNZ.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

We walk into the crowded stadium, struggling to find our seats. Of course since Austin gave us the tickets, our seats are near the front. We squirm our way through the chaos of screaming fan-girls, sighing in relief when we finally reach our seats.

"Well that was definitely difficult." Jake laughs, as we sit down.

"Tell me about it." I smile, glad we are finally in our seats.

It is a few more minutes until the lights go down, and everyone around me goes crazy. Well, except for Jake. My sister is screaming in my ear, as the lights on stage light up, and Austin steps out, smiling widely at the audience.

"Hey guys! How are you doing tonight?!" He exclaims, sending the crowd mental. I have never heard a louder noise in my life. "Okay, so this first song is one I wrote today. It's for someone I have met, and have grew to know and like. She is here somewhere.." He looks around, until his eyes catch mine. He sends me a wink and a smile. "Hit it!" And with that, the band starts playing.

_I see you walk by, extra fly,_

_Baby where you going, can I roll?_

_Livin' beach life, feeling right,_

_You're the hottest everybody knows_

I blush at his last sentence, while Amelia smirks at me.

_Burnin' up, burnin' up,_

_Show 'em what you got,_

_Yeah you got it baby let it show,_

_Uh huh,_

_Let's turn it up, turn it up,_

_Let me know what's up,_

_Don't just stand there girl I've gotta know,_

_Uh huh_

He looks straight at me now.

_Say somethin',_

_If you're feeling the vibe,_

_Say somethin',_

_Baby don't be so shy,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're all in my head like,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh yeah yeah,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're driving me crazy,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're driving me wild,_

_Say somethin',_

_The way you're workin' it baby its,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh yeah yeah_

He jumps down from the stage, and walks up to me. Why is he singing this to me if he knows that I have a boyfriend? I cuddle up to Jake, trying to make it look like we are a couple, as Austin stands right in front of me, smiling.

_When we talk girl, fireworks,_

_Something like the 4th of July,_

_You're super hot, fire hot,_

_Something like the sun in the sky_

He grabs my hand, looking straight in my eyes. I can't seem to look away; so I just sit there, staring at him as he sings to me.

_Burnin' up, __burnin' up,_

_Show 'em what you got,_

_Yeah you got it baby let it show,_

_Uh huh,_

_Let's turn it up, turn it up,_

_Let me know what's up,_

_Don't just stand there girl I've gotta know,_

_Say somethin',_

_If you're feeling the vibe,_

_Say somethin',_

_Baby don't be so shy,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're all in my head like,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh yeah yeah,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're driving me crazy,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're driving me wild,_

_Say somethin',_

_The way you're workin' it baby its,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh yeah yeah,_

_Oh yeah_

The lights seem to dim, as he sings the next part.

_Hey baby,_

_Tell me something lady,_

_I gotta know what's up,_

_I gotta know it right now,_

_Hey baby,_

_Tell me something lady,_

_I gotta know what's up,_

_I gotta know it right now!_

___Say somethin',_

_If you're feeling the vibe,_

_Say somethin',_

_Baby don't be so shy,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're all in my head like,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh yeah yeah,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're driving me crazy,_

_Say somethin',_

_'Cause you're driving me wild,_

_Say somethin',_

_The way you're workin' it baby its,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh yeah yeah,_

_Oh yeah_

The band stops playing, and the crowd goes wild. He stares at me, breathing heavily for a second, before speaking up again.

"Ally.. Will you go out with me?" He asks me, making a few people in the crowd gasp, 'aw', and wolf-whistle.

"Is this what you had planned the whole time?! To embarrass me in front of everyone?" I question, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. Well, not the embarrassment part."

"I have a boyfriend." I state, gesturing towards Jake next to me.

"Oh come on! I know you're lying about that! It's obvious!"

I turn to Jake, to see him simply shrug. Well he has been loads of help; note the sarcasm. I just roll my eyes at Austin, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Ally!" He turns to the audience. "Do you think she should go out with me?" They all cheer, though I look around and see some angry teenage girls glaring at me. See! This is what I didn't want; people to hate me!

I stare at him for a second, before opening my mouth to speak. "I.."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing what you liked, didn't like, ideas etc. If I can get at least 30 reviews for this chapter, I will upload two more chapters today, and I will try to update any other stories that you want updating! I know 30 is a lot, but I just really want to know what you guys think!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(1) I don't own_ Say Somethin'_ by Austin Mahone.:) Great song! I had this song on repeat while writing this, so I decided to add it in:D**


	7. Final Decisions

**Okay guys, as promised, here is a new chapter! I got over 30 reviews, so here you go!:) Enjoy! I will try to get another chapter up tonight, but I don't know whether I will get another one up today or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"I.." I pause. Why do I feel like there is loads of pressure on me to say yes? "No Austin.." The audience starts to stir now.

"What?" Austin asks, looking hurt.

"For the last time, no! Stop bothering me, stop annoying me constantly. Just take no for an answer, and stop thinking that just because you're famous, that you can get everything/anyone you want! Maybe I don't want a boyfriend; maybe it is nothing personal! Stop harassing me, it makes me want to say no even more!" I exclaim, frustratedly.

He looks shocked for a second, before he shrugs. "Fine." He replies, almost angrily, before walking off. Everyone glares at me, making me feel really self-conscious. I know I should feel bad, but he deserves it. Well, he doesn't deserve it, but all I did was put him in his place.

He starts to sing another song on stage, but I can't bear to look at him. I just sigh, and decide to leave. It is getting a little stuffy in here anyway.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asks me.

"Home." I reply, trying to not let tears fall from my eyes. I mean, what I said was harsh now I think about it.. I hate making people upset.

"But, how am I going to get home?" She questions, thinking about herself once again.

"I don't know! Get the worst actor in the world, Jake to take you home!" I shrug, before shoving my through the crowd. I have the nerve to look back, and see Austin staring at me. He looks upset, to say the least. I quickly turn away, and begin to sprint to the car.

Once I get to the car, I unlock it; before climbing in, and driving home.

When I get home, I run inside, and try to hold myself together. I don't know why I am suddenly so troubled over this. I mean, all i did was say no to him like the other times. But this time, I did it in front of millions of people, and I said it way more harsh than before. Ugh. Way to make yourself feel better Ally. Great; now I am talking to myself.

I walk upstairs, ignoring my parent's questions, before collapsing onto my bed in my room. I instantly start to sob, wiping away any tears. Why didn't I just say yes to him? It would've made everything better; less awkward. But no, I had to go and ruin everything, once again. It's just the way things work with me really.

If I said yes, we could've gone on one date, stopped the constant nagging from my friends and sister, and I could've let him down gently. Or, maybe there would've been chemistry, and I could finally have a boyfriend! Like that would ever happen.

The first guy who actually paid me nice attention, and I turn him down; humiliating him in front of all of his fans.

I spend the next hour or so in silence, staring at my pillow. Thoughts about Austin, the concert, everything, whirl around my head. I hear a knock at my bedroom door.

"What?" I mumble, quite rudely.

I hear it open slowly. "Hey Ally.." Ugh.

"What do you want Amelia?!"

"Look, I know you probably want to be alone right now, but there is someone here to see you." I turn my head, and see none other than Austin standing in the doorway, sheepishly. "I will leave you two alone.." Amelia smiles slightly, before walking out; shutting the door behind her.

"Hi.." He smiles, sitting down on my bed awkwardly.

"Hi.." I reply, equally shy. "I'm sorry about before, I was out of line embarrassing you like that-" He cuts me off.

"It's fine, I kind of deserved it. I mean, I guess I have been a little forward with you." He replies.

"Nobody deserves to be talked to like that.."

"Oh come on! Half the stuff you said doesn't even compare to what I get from some critics!" He chuckles, lifting the heavy atmosphere a bit.

"Really? But, you're a good singer. No, great!"

"Oh really?" He smirks.

I blush. "Yeah.." He smiles at me, genuinely this time. "About that date.."

"Yeah?"

"I'll go." I smile.

"Really?" He smiles, suddenly excited.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Okay, my chapters will get longer, I promise. I hate the fact that they are becoming more sloppily written, so I promise that I will try to make them better!:D**

**And if you have time, listen to _Summer Shade_ by Cody Simpson. I have it on repeat at the moment; I recommend it. It is a good song:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	8. The Date

**Wow guys! I just want to say, thank you for the amazing ideas! I just want to respond to some of them, so bear with me because this will probably be long.**

**Bulldogbarb09 - When I read your idea, I actually 'aw'ed; I am such a hopeless romantic. :-)**

**baily (Guest) - Haha I loved your review! Thank you!**

**abiecat - You're right, going** **anywhere with Ross would be perfect!:-)**

**Okay, so the idea for the date is a combination of a few people's ideas. I wanted to use them all, but if I did, the date would probably go on forever. I will use the other ideas in other stories, or in later chapters (That is, if Austin & Ally actually have another date)**

**The ideas are from Peacefreakx3 and LilRed29621!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

My date with Austin came way too quick for me. Don't get me wrong, I was looking forward to it, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen; I guess you could say I was right...

_Flashback_

_"Ally! Austin's here!" Amelia calls from downstairs, making me suddenly nervous._

_"Okay, I will be right down!" I yell back._

_I take one last look in the mirror, before swiftly walking downstairs. I am wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a grey knitted jumper, as it can get pretty cold out at night._

_"Hey Ally," Austin smiles when he sees me._

_"Hi," I smile back, sort of sheepishly._

_"Ready to go?" he asks me, holding out his hand for me to take._

_I nod and take his hand, before he leads me to his limo. I sigh at the sight of it._

_"What?" he questions, as he opens the door for me._

_"A limo? Really?" I sigh._

_"So, you'd rather walk?"_

_"Yeah, it's more... normal," I state, and he nods in response._

_"Okay," He closes the limo door, and quickly tells the driver to go home. "Come on," he smiles, grabbing my hand once again._

_We walk down the road in a comfortable silence, until about 15 minutes later, when we turn up at some sort of stadium._

_"What are we doing here?" I ask Austin, who smiles down at me._

_"We are watching a hockey game," he replies._

_"You like hockey?"_

_"Yeah, I used to play it actually_ _**(1)**_,"

_"Really?"_

_"You sound surprised," he chuckles._

_"Well, I never thought you would be one to play hockey," I admit._

_"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he winks, before leading me towards the entrance._

* * *

_It is almost half time, and I am actually enjoying myself. I know, Ally Dawson enjoying something sport-related!? I guess having Austin here explaining everything kind of makes it better. I'm actually quite surprised that no one has spotted him yet._

_"You having fun?" Austin asks over the loud shouts from the crowd._

_"Yeah," I smile at him, making him smile back happily._

_Austin turns back to the game, and begins shouting something that I can't really make out. I just try to watch carefully, hoping that that will make whatever is going on clear._

_Basically, all I see is a bunch of boys battling for this little round thing with sticks. Yeah, I'm not good at this sort of thing._

_As I begin to get into the game, I hear Austin yelling at me, once again trying to be louder than the people around us._

_"What?" I shout, confused. All I see is his lips move. "What?!" I yell louder. Before he can answer, something hits me in the eye. It is painful, to say the least. I pick whatever it is up, and see it is none other than the puck. Great. With my throbbing eye, I look over at Austin._

_"Wanna go?" he asks, cringing at my probably now bruised eye._

_"Uh huh," I reply, clearly annoyed._

_When we finally make it out of the crowded place, Austin turns me towards him._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It wasn't your fault I got hit in the eye," I say, smiling weakly at him._

_"We should probably get you to the hospital," he states, grabbing my hand. By now, it is already dark, so I can kind of make out the apologetic look on his face._

_"No, it's fine. I can just grab a bag of peas when I get home," I tell him._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, well that won't be for a few hours though."_

_"What do you mean?" I ask him._

_"Well, it is pretty cold, I figure we could use a nice hot drink," he tells me._

_I sigh. "Okay, lead the way."_

_He smiles at me, before he takes my hand, and we walk down the road. He stops when we get in front of a small looking cafè. Austin opens the door for me, and I nod at him gratefully, before walking inside the warm building._

_As soon as i get inside, I hear jazz music playing softly in the background. There is a nice warm atmosphere in here, which sort of makes me feel at home._

_Austin leads me to a cosy table at the back, with very limited seating, meaning we have to sit close. Our seat is by a fire, which brings a bit of warmth my way._

_"What would you like?" he asks me, smiling._

_"Um, whatever you're having," I reply, smiling._

_"Hot chocolate it is!" he says, before walking over to the counter, and taking our orders._

* * *

_After about half an hour of funny conversations and a lot of hot chocolate, I finally feel relaxed on this date. Maybe its a good thing that I gave Austin a chance._

_"Want another one?" he asks me, gesturing towards my empty mug of what once was hot chocolate._

_"Don't you think we've had enough?" I question, giggling a bit._

_"No!" he answers loudly, smiling widely. Maybe he shouted it a little too loudly. Everyone turns to look at us, and before I know it, screaming fans are crowding around Austin, shoving me out of the way in the process._

_"Ally!" he tries to yell over the crowds, but I just ignore him. I knew this would happen. He is famous for crying out loud!_

_I just roll my eyes, and walk out into the cold air._

_This turned out... just as I expected actually._

* * *

**Reviewww! PM me with any ideas for future chapters! I love hearing your ideas:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(1) Ross played hockey, so I just had to add that little bit in:-)**


End file.
